


Learning to Fall

by Tykimr



Category: Edmonton Oilers - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykimr/pseuds/Tykimr





	Learning to Fall

Nuge ends up at a bar with a few of the guys after a big win against the Blackhawks that night. He’s kinda tired, but Jonesy is his ride home, so he agrees to go out with them. He has a lot to celebrate anyway. He went into a two-on-one against the duo Seabrook and Keith, and came out with a goal, so he’s feeling a little awesome tonight. Gags swears the bar is cool, there’s a live band and everything, and Nuge is having a good time with the guys, so he has to agree.  
They mostly stay to their tables, but as the night progresses, some guys scatter, trying to pick up, so he’s at a considerably less crowded table with just Smid, Jonesy and Pecks. They’re in some serious conversation about who-knows-what. So he lets his eyes wonder to the band playing. They’re great to watch, and even better to listen to. He’s had about four beers, and feels mellow enough to get on the dance floor. But then again, that’s never a good sight. So he stays put and continues watching, head nodding to the beat.  
Then Nuge zeros in on the lead guitarist, whose passion outshines that of his band mates. He treats the guitar as an extension of his body, he acts like being on stage is where he was meant to be, everything coming out naturally.  
Frankly, it’s hot.  
Sometime later Nuge finds himself sitting alone in the back of a bar. Jonesy mentioned something about pranking Hallsy while he was in the washroom, and, ew, Nuge doesn’t want to know, but is told to hold down the fort until they return. The band has stopped playing, and he’s getting bored. So he wanders to the bar to order another beer.  
The bartender is busy, so he stands awkwardly at the side, trying to ignore the girls sneaking glances at him and smiling invitingly. Sometimes he hates being the face of the Oilers.  
A brunette starts walking in his direction, with a big smile, and oh god oh god Nuge kinda wants to run in the other direction. He’s not good with girls, or people in general, and Nuge hates coming off as an asshole when he avoids them. It’s not their fault he doesn’t find them attractive.   
“Hi there”  
The guitarist from earlier cuts the brunette off, and has a huge smile across his face. Nuge loves being the face of the Oilers.  
And, ok, whoa? That smile? Plus the guy’s still sweating from his performance earlier, so Nuge can’t be expected to answer coherently yet.   
“Uh, yeah?” Smooth. Stun him with your smarts.   
“Let me buy you a drink” He waves at the bartender, and he drops everything and comes over immediately.   
“Hey Scott, what can I get ya?”  
“The usual, plus one”  
The bartender places two beers in front of them, and Nuge is still trying to figure out what’s going on.   
“I should be buying you a drink, you were pretty great up there” He tries  
He laughs “No, no, it’s my pleasure. So are you here alone?”  
“No, some of the guys are here…Somewhere.” He looks around, but doesn’t see any of them.  
When he looks back at him, he’s smiling widely looking down at him, and Nuge forgets about the guys. Wow, this guy is tall. Like, Dubnyk tall. He’s also got deep brown eyes, almost burgandy. He’s really built, with big, tanned arms and broad shoulders, his flannel shirt hugging him perfectly. And Nuge can’t get over his smile. It’s gorgeous, and all he wants to do is kiss it.   
“So what’s your name, loner” He asks as he brings the bottle to his lips. Nuge stares as his lips wrap around the bottle, how his lips suck gently, hollowing out his cheeks, all while keeping his eyes on Nuge. Nuge swallows.   
“You want to know my name?” Nuge asks, confused. He thought this guy recognized him as the #1 draft pick , and that’s why he bought him a drink.  
“No, I know your name, I just want to make sure you know you name.” he winks  
“Ryan. Nugent-Hopkins.”  
The guy’s eye’s get big and he pauses, his beer half way to his lips. He looks at Nuge closely.  
“Huh, you would think I would’ve recognized one of the league’s best players.” He says, shaking his head.“But then again it’s hard to notice you unless you’re scoring goals and just being generally awesome. Tell me, how are the Flames fans treating you?”  
“It’s always nice to have the stadium filled, even if it’s with low-IQ Flames fans.” Nuge laughs, surprised at his own boldness.  
“Spoken like a true Oiler. You’re going to fit right in, kid.” He laughs, clinking their drinks together.  
“I’m Scott, by the way. Scott Daines.”  
*  
They sit there for awhile, just talking and laughing. It’s nice, Nuge thinks. He hasn’t felt this relaxed around anyone before, and it’s amazing how conversation flows so easily. Their knees brush more times than what would be considered coincidence, and the way Scott keeps touching his arm when he laughs is more than enough for Nuge to want the night to last longer, but Jonesy comes from nowhere, slapping his back.  
“Nugget! We’ve been looking for you, we’re getting ready to get out of here.” He says as his eyes wonder to Scott, who looks more than a little disappointed.  
“I’m actually doing you a favor. Nuge here is as boring as a rock. Needs a haircut too.” Jonesy laughs, ruffling Nuge’s hair and walks away, obviously drunk.  
“I don’t know him” Nuge says, looking back at Scott.  
“Well he’s obviously not lucky enough to see the side of you that’s entertained me all night, if he thinks that.” He winks at Nuge, smiling.   
“And I like your hair.” He says, bringing his hand up to brush Nuge’s hair out of his eyes.  
“How about I give you my number?” Nuge blurts, scared of what he would do if Scott kept looking at him like that. “Just so we could, uh- talk again.”  
Scott smiles. “My thoughts exactly.”  
*


End file.
